CatchingWind's Oneshot Challenge: Living Life
by MaxandFang101
Summary: 101 one-shots for CatchingWind's One Shot Challenge. A collection of memories and events. Will use specific characters that you want, just send a review. :
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody! This is my first story in this fandom and I'm taking CatchingWind's 101 challenge! I've never done one before but I figure it would be best to expand my writing skills to other categories. I read a lot on this fandom, so I hope I keep them in character. Opinions are welcome, but flames will be used to keep Danny warm at the fireplace. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**Chapter 1**

**1. At the End of the Day**

**Characters: Danny and Sam**

Danny's Pov:

Ahhhh. I was sitting next to Sam in the central ops tower with the roof open so we could see the stars. Tucker had a cold, so we fought off ghost together, one man short, and it was tiring without his help. It was nice to just relax. My arms around her waist, since as of a month ago we were dating. Sam leaned into my chest and used me for warmth on this chilly october night. It was a good day for star gazing though, and so we figured why not?

She looked so peaceful in my arms. Eyes closed, just enjoying the feel of the night. She was awake, but just barely, in an hour or so I'll bring her downstairs to the couch and throw a blanket over her. Then I'll call her parents and tell them she's sleeping over. It's a good thing we didn't tell them we were dating yet, because her parents would kill me then.

Two hours ago we were looking up at the stars and I was pointing out all the constellations I could find. She looked intrested, but I knew she wasn't really into it. After all, I'm the one who wants to be an astronaut, not her. Sam's never had any specifics on what she's wanted to be. Maybe I'll ask her tomorrow morning.

I gazed up at the sky, something that I'll never get tired of. The stars glowing in their glory. Not even an airplane in sight to ruin the ball of light's power. Millions of them, just waiting out there, wondering if people will appriciate them. It's amazing that some people dedicate their lives to learning everything about them. But who wouldn't want to see them everyday?

Sam started to stir, bringing me out of my thoughts. While she settled back into me I thought it was a great time to carry her downstairs. Lifting her up in my arms I phased us through the floor and set her on the couch. I went to get blanket, but a hand stopped me from moving. Sam had grabbed it and pulled it, wanting me to lay down with her. I sent her parents a text message and layed down on the couch. She sighed contently. I moved my arms around her from the back. I can only think of one thing better than the stars, Sam.

**OMG! It's attack of the fluff monster! Run for your lives! X) I know, very cheesy, very fluffy, and I promise that they will not all be like that, only a few. I just wanted to start off with one because I wanted to like it. Which I hope you do too. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I hope everyone is doing okay because of the hurricane, and I know the east coast is getting it right now, so I decided to give you an update before anything happened. This chapter is in Ember's POV. Well, here goes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**Chapter 2**

**2. I Dreamed a Dream**

**Characters: Ember and ?**

_Running. Running. Just keep running._

_I looked behind me and saw Walker. They had been taking me in for questioning about some crime I didn't do. It was now against the rules to snarl at one of his minions when they were getting too close for comfort. At least the guy backed off. But now I'm on the run._

"_GRRRR." I hear them, the dogs. I really wish they were normal dogs right now. Ghost dogs aren't immune to my guitar, the only things that aren't. I learned that from last time. It's not the first time I've tried to escape the law._

_I was running out of road. Flying around the ghost zone space is too open, they know exactly where you are. I need to find a door._

_There. It's glowing with green ecto-fire, skulls everywhere surrounding it. Walker wouldn't look in there, he'd think I would've passed it, I might've been scared. It's just like that dipstick to think that I am ever scared._

_I took a sudden left, confusing the dogs a bit. I tried the door, locked. I only had one option left, and that was to break though a window. And I needed to hurry. I hefted my guitar over my shoulder and swung. Whoever lives here is gonna need a new window. I flew through it and found my self in a living room. I ran down the hall, looking for a door that would open. Who leaves their doors locked anyway? It's a hassle in your own house._

_After two left turns, three rights, and one dead end, I saw an open door. It had light cracking out of it, probably someone in there. The dogs probably are just getting to the house, finding the broken window. I reached the door and flung myself through it, closing the door quietly after I got in. I looked for a lock, but no, the only door in this house that isn't locked. Ugh, the dipstick who lived here._

_I looked behind me. It was Skulker's house. I heard of him before, only met him once. Seemed like the typical arrogant, jerk type. The only kind of guys that are in the ghost zone. Is it so hard to find a nice one? I could hear the barking now, coming from the hall. Although, I wasn't that nice, either, so why am I complaining. Skulker was staring at me, still in a shocked sort of state._

"_Well don't just stand there, help me hide." I snarled at him. That shook him out of it. Hunter's don't like to be told what to do._

"_Listen here, why are you in my house?" He snarled back. Out of his arm popped out a set of three mini guns. He aimed them toward the door and shot. I could hear the muffled wimpers of dogs and then, silence. He lowered him arm and glared at me._

"_Great, now I need a new door." I heard him mutter to himself._

"_And a new window." I added, just to add to the fire. It's fun to see people get angry. He just glared at me. I guess Walker thought the dogs would bring me in, so he just went back to his prison._

"_At least I have some new prizes." He said with a smirk. Gross, I hate men like him, finding comfort out of killing animals. Well, they're not really dead, but it still isn't right. I used to have a dog, when I was alive. But these dogs were nothing like mine, so I guess it didn't matter._

"_I should get going." I said, keeping my face nonchalant. I looked toward the door and started to make my way to it._

"_Stay here." I froze, what did he just say?_

"_Stay here," there it was again, "they're probably wondering where the dogs went, and I don't want them to see you coming out of my house. Then I'll get arrested." As he spoke, he still glared at me. "Just stay here for the night. I don't want to get caught from your mistakes."_

_Oh that was it. I was going to stroll right out of here and leave a big sign on his door saying that he killed the dogs. No one tells Ember what to do. Not Walker, not the dogs, and certainly not him._

"_No." I snarled at him and was about to strike him with a cord on my guitar when he said the words that would get me to stay anywhere._

"_I have hot chocolate." And he smirked while he said it. Oh, if I find out who told him about my hot chocolate fetish, they are so dead. But unfortunately, that was only what have of me was thinking, since the other side was too preoccupied jumping for joy at the sound of having hot chocolate._

"_Fine," I snarled, giving him the worst glare I could muster, "But you better have marshmallows." I sat down heavily into one of the seats in the room (Which turned out to be a living room), and kept the glare on my face while he continued to smirk at me._

"_Of course." I think he smiled at me after that, but that might've been my imagination._

_When he came back he had a cup of hot chocolate both hands and handed one to me. It was silence from that point on. Who knows how long we just sat there, drinking. I was just staring at the floor most of the time, so when I looked back up and saw him in front of me, I didn't know what was happening. Until he dumped his hot chocolate on me._

I gasped, I guess I was asleep the whole time. I looked around me, turning my head this way and that. No Skulker, no dead dogs, just the black and blue bedspread of my room and the dark purple curtains covering the windows. On the table beside me, I saw the cup which could have only been holding my favorite drink. I really need to stop drinking hot chocolate.

**That, was very cheesy, too. Oh well, I like Skulker and Ember as a couple and I think they could really go far in their relationship. Hmm...Ideas are now everywhere around my mind. Hopefully this means a faster update. :) Hope you liked it. I'm thinking Johnny 13 and Kitten next. I hope Ember wasn't too OOC, I've barely ever read any stories with her, so if you have any tips, please let me know. :)**


End file.
